Secrets of the Heart//
by Creed
Summary: It's Tohru's birthday and everyones already gotten a present. Kyo starts off to find her one, and on the way finds more than he expected. KyoxTohru


Author's Notes:  
  
YaY!!! My first KyoxTohru fic! ~neko smile~ My second favorite FB couple! *_* This one is sweet-ish and might give you a toothache. =3 This is the sequel to my other fic 'Kanaete.' But that ones yaoi so don't read it if you don't like that stuff. But read it if you do, so you'll kinda know what had gone on before. ^_~  
  
This was -very- fun to write. I don't know anything about Kisa or Momiji, but from reading some of the Fruits Basket ML's mails I was able to put them in. I love Kisa too; Tiger's are my favorite animals. I wanted that to be my zodiac sign, instead I got Kagura. ~shrugs~ Kagura's cool anyway. ^_~ At least I got Leo as my other sign. I love being a Leo. ^O^-Wai!  
  
Well, read on! May the KyoxTohru force be with you! ~claps~ And there's a tiny HaruxYuki bit here. Very tiny but I'm still warning you. ;P  
  
Oh yeah, FB isn't mine. But if Takaya-san was willing to trade it for my prized marbles... I don't think so. ^.^*  
  
  
//Secrets of the Heart//  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
It was a fairly peaceful and quiet Saturday afternoon in the Sohma household. This rare occurrence was due to the fact Yuki was currently out somewhere with Haru, which meant money saved on property damage because of the lessensed risk of Kyo's temper flaring. This left Momiji, Kisa, Shigure and Kyo in the house, and they got along quite peacefully together.  
  
"It's going to be Tohru-san's birthday tomorrow!" Momiji clasped his hands together, golden eyes bright. "I can't wait! I have a whole list of presents I want to get for her! Na, Kisa-chan. What are you gonna give her?"  
  
Kyo's ears perked up from where he sat on the wooden porch, attention caught despite himself.  
  
The girl glanced shyly down to her glass of milk. "I made her a scarf."  
  
"Waaa~aa. Honto? All by yourself?"  
  
Kisa blushed prettily. "Hai..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll love it then!" Momiji edged closer. "Can I see it later? Can I?"  
  
"Hai." Kisa smiled despite herself, bringing her cup to her lips to hide it.  
  
"Tohru-kun's birthday must be made special since it's her first one with us." Shigure murmured, glancing over from where he was currently reading the morning paper. "I myself made her some of those zodiac figurines she was admiring the first time I met her. Including the neko she liked best."  
  
Kyo jumped up and started walking away quickly, startling everyone.  
  
"Kyo-kun? Where are you going?" Shigure called out.  
  
"None of your business!" The orange haired boy disappeared into the trees.   
  
Kisa smiled knowingly when she put down her cup. "He's going to get a present for Tohru-san too."  
  
"Kawaii, Kisa-chan! You have a milk mustache!" Momiji glomped his cousin, causing her to giggle softly as he wiped it off for her.  
  
Shigure smiled as he put his attention back to his paper. He wondered what sort of present Kyo would be picking. Knowing the boy, things would turn out to be very interesting soon.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kyo walked through the mall, hands sullenly buried in his pockets and face set into a scowl. He hated being in crowded places, but he had no choice this time. He had to get Tohru a present.  
  
'How could I forget!' Kyo mentally snarled to himself. 'Good thing Momiji and Kisa talked about it. If I hadn't gotten her a present...' A mental image of Tohru's disappointed face rose in his mind. 'Shit! I'm such an idiot.'  
  
He came to a stop in front of a shop. It had a pink door, pink curtains, and a pink welcome mat. It practically screamed 'girl things in here'. Kyo decided it was the safest place to start looking in. As long as he kept -far- away from any women he would be fine. He entered slowly, wincing as a tiny bell rang, giving away his presence.  
  
"Irrashai!!!" An energetic girl dressed in baby blue bounced over. "Welcome to 'Kawaii Shoujo' shop! May I help you?" Her eyes suddenly sparkled when she took in Kyo's face. "Oh! We've been getting a lot of cute men today! What are you here for?"  
  
Kyo took a step back as she edged closer, fighting the urge to panic and run out of the shop. "I came to get a present."  
  
"For your girlfriend huh?" The girl pouted. "Another cute boy taken. Well, just take a look around and if you see anything you like just call me okay?" In a flurry of blue frilly skirts the girl disappeared back into the store.  
  
Kyo stood a moment, unsure of what to do. Then strengthening his resolve he walked deeper into the shop. He was pleased to note it was almost empty of people. The first shelf he came too was filled with dozens of tiny things called Tare Panda's. The next was Hello Kitties, then -a lot- of little dolls and comic books. The comic books caught his interest and he leaned closer to look at them. Suddenly between a gap of two books a familiar gray head was seen. 'Yuki?! What the hell is -he- doing here?'  
  
"What about this one?" Yuki held up a tiny Unicorn plushy.  
  
"Well, it's cute. But from what I heard she likes cat stuff."   
  
Kyo recognized the other voice immediately. 'Haruhatsu and Yuki must be getting her a present too.'  
  
"Cats are stupid." Yuki pointed out, placing the toy carefully back into its place. "I'm not getting her anything that has a cat on it."   
  
Kyo mentally bristled. 'That girly bastard!'  
  
"Aw c'mon Yuki. You want to make her happy don't you?" Yuki glowered causing Haruhatsu to chuckle softly and hold up his hands in defeat. "Okay! Mataku. No need get grumpy. How about this one?" Haru placed a small purple hat with mouse ears on Yuki's head. "This is cute."  
  
"Honda-san doesn't wear such-"  
  
"No. I meant for you."   
  
Yuki blinked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna buy it for you." Haruhatsu smirked and pinched his cheeks. "You look so sweet, I could just eat you up." Then he grew thoughtful. "Hmmm... maybe I will."  
  
Pale cheeks were suddenly stained pink. "Haru! We came here to buy a gift for Honda-san, not to play around!"  
  
"Hai hai!" Haruhatsu picked up a small pink picture frame, the wood intricately carved with Sakura Blossoms in full bloom. "How about this?"  
  
Yuki took it from him, a small smile playing on his lips. "For her mother's picture... she'd love it."  
  
"There! We're done!" Haruhatsu grinned. "Lets go!"  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you taking that hat with you?"  
  
"I'm buying it. I love the way you look with it on."  
  
"I don't-" Yuki fell silent when Haruhatsu's index finger pressed against his mouth to cut him off. Slowly and deliberately the younger Sohma slipped it inside, smiling as the soft pink lips sucked on it softly.  
  
'Gah!' Kyo stumbled back, eyes widening by the second. 'Haru and Yuki... Yuki and Haru... their... they are...' He shook his head to clear it. 'No. They must be just playing. Yeah. That's it.' He grinned nervously and turned around, only to peer down into wide brown eyes.  
  
"Kyo-kun..."  
  
"Ka-kagura?!" Kyo scowled. What was this?! The Sohma family store?!  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, eyes shyly darting away.  
  
"What do you care?" He brushed past her, orange hair bristling.  
  
"You're buying a gift for Tohru-san ne?"  
  
Kyo stopped in his track, turning his head slightly to look at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Girls like things from the heart Kyo-kun. Something you made yourself."  
  
Orange eyes blinked. "R-really?"  
  
"Un!" Kagura nodded. As she watched Kyo rush off she silently hoped he remembered that for her birthday. Then turning around she went back to her shopping.  
  
'I wonder if Tohru-san likes Tare Panda...'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'I know it's in here somewhere...' Kyo dug through his things, tossing clothes and various other objects carelessly to the floor. 'Found it!'  
  
He lifted a book out of the box, dusting it lovingly. 'Ka-san's cook book.' Kyo leafed through it carefully before stopping at a particular page. 'Strawberry cake... Ka-san used to cook it all the time.'   
  
That was one of his rare fond memories of his mother. When sweet pastry smells gently woke him from sleep. A nearly empty icing bowl handed to him to lick clean. His mother's soft white hands dusting the flour from his hair. The ripe tart taste of fresh strawberries on his tongue.  
  
Kyo closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly. 'Ka-san...' Then standing up abruptly, book tucked under his arm, he made his way purposely to the kitchen.  
  
Tohru wouldn't be home from her job for another four hours. Enough time to bake the cake.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!" Tohru called out as she took off her shoes. A yellow blur suddenly rushed towards her, firmly attaching itself to her stomach. In a poof of gold smoke Tohru suddenly found her arms full of warm white fluff.  
  
Momiji the rabbit blinked happily up at her, pink nose quivering. "Tohru-san! Your early!"  
  
"Un! I worked extra hard so I could be in time to cook dinner!"  
  
"Sugoi! What are ya going to cook? Chicken? Beef?" Long ears twitched. "I wonder if Haru eats beef? It's like eating himself!"  
  
Tohru giggled. "I never though of that."  
  
Momiji leaped out of her arms. "I'm just gonna go get Kisa!"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru watched him hop off before moving to walk to the kitchen. She stopped when she reached the sliding door, soft sweet smells floating in the air. She blinked. 'Who could be baking?' It smelled so wonderful that Tohru had to smile. She slid the door open.  
  
"Ara? Kyo-kun?"  
  
Kyo spun around, orange eyes wide. Tohru couldn't help but smile sweetly at his appearance. Flour was almost all over him, from his hair to his pants. A dab of icing was on his cheek and sugar was scattered all over his shirt. She walked closer, stopping suddenly when Kyo's temper suddenly flared.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Kyo-kun. I-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Tohru stiffened. "Kyo-kun..."  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Brown eyes filled with tears, soft pink lips quivering. Then before Kyo could yell at her again she spun on her heels and ran. Momiji and Kisa's mouths fell in surprise when she moved past them and out the door, not slowing down as she ran deep into the forest.  
  
"What did you do now!" Momiji fumed as he stomped into the kitchen; now back to his human form. "Tohru-san went running out into the forest crying!"  
  
Kisa lowered her head, eyes sad. "Kyo-kun yelled at her..."  
  
"It was her damn fault! Walking into the kitchen without knocking!"  
  
"She's not supposed to knock!" Momiji pointed out. "This is her turf! She's the one who cooks!" He crossed his arms. "Yuki is going to kick your butt when he gets back."  
  
Kisa glanced out of the window, worry in her features when she noted it might rain. "The sky is getting dark. If it rains she might get sick again..."  
  
Kyo cursed loudly before pushing them out of the way, running out the door and following Tohru's path.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was dark by the time he found her. She had long stopped crying, her brown eyes falling on him when he came into view. She stood hesitantly from where she had been sitting beneath a tree, hands dusting the dirt from her skirt self-consciously.  
  
Kyo walked closer and offered her a handkerchief. Tohru took it gratefully, wiping her tear stained face clear of smudges.  
  
"I... I'm sorry!" Kyo bit out, glancing away abruptly. "I didn't mean to get so angry."  
  
"I-iya. It's my fault. I interrupted what you were doing! I'm so stupid." She bonked her head for emphasis.  
  
"No!" Kyo's eyes darted around their surroundings, settling on anything but her. "I was just... " He ran a hand through his hair. "Forget it."  
  
"Hai." Tohru nodded. Then she reached out, little white hands dusting the flour off Kyo's head. "Whatever you were baking, it smelled wonderful. Was it a cake?"  
  
Heat rose to Kyo's face as he blushed abruptly. "Ye-yeah." He turned around to look at her, breath stopping as he took her image in. Tohru looked so beautiful, so sweet with the moonlight dancing on her pale skin. Her cheeks had a tint of pink, her hair spilling in soft waves on her shoulder. Kyo found himself moving closer, stopping only when their faces where scant inches apart. "Tohru..."  
  
"H-hai?" Tohru's heart sped up when she realized how close Kyo was. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek; the sweet baking smells blanketing her. She glanced up to meet his eyes which were sparks of fire in the dark.  
  
He didn't know why he did it, why he gave in to his love for her. Maybe it was because she looked so beautiful to him. She was so forgiving of all he did wrong to her, accepting him for what he was. The walls he had built to keep him from being hurt tumbled down as he leaned closer, capturing her lips with his.  
  
Tohru's eyes fluttered closed when Kyo moved, sighing as his warm lips closed firmly over hers. He tasted of icing, confection and other sweet things. This was her first kiss. Her heart beat strangely with a new and pleasant feeling, the feelings she felt towards him growing stronger. She reached out with shaking hands to grip his shoulders, unsure of what to do.  
  
It was over too soon. In a puff of orange smoke there was now a cat sitting forlornly by her feet. Tohru's hands moved to her lips, the warmth and taste of Kyo still on them. "Kyo-kun..."  
  
Kyo's fur bristled in embarrassment. 'What did I do?! I kissed her without asking! Shit... she'll be pissed off now.' He stiffened in surprise when he was picked up carefully and forced to meet Tohru's soft brown gaze.  
  
"Arigatou, Kyo-kun." She blushed prettily. "For my first kiss."  
  
Kyo's slitted cat eyes widened. She liked it? Carefully he reached out and patted her cheek with a soft pink paw, daring to hope she felt the same way he did. Tohru smiled sweetly, leaning into his touch and answering his silent question. He suddenly wanted to put into words what he felt for her.  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I lo-" He was cut off suddenly as orange smoke surrounded him, changing him back to his human form. Tohru looked hastily away as he put on his clothes. When he was done he turned his back to her, glancing over his shoulder and whispering. "C'mon. They might be worried."  
  
"Hai!" She moved to stand by his side. Then hesitantly, almost shyly she reached out and took his warm rough hand in her own.   
  
Kyo looked down at her in disbelief, only to meet eyes that shone bright with love. The corners of his lips were tugged up into a smile, fiery eyes softening.   
  
Then slowly, carefully, he interlinked his fingers with hers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hehehehe. Owari! Sorry if it was kinda short. Akito's dark piece next! ~neko smile~ And then I might write more new KyoxTohru, maybe write what happened in the party? Only if I'm inspired though. I'm all out of plots. All my stories are starting to look the same to me. O.o  
  
Unless anyone has plot suggestions?  
  
~crickets chirp~  
  
... I didn't think so. ¬_¬  
  
Well, hope you liked it! ~snuggles~ Till next time!  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


End file.
